Love Burns
by KSCmemories
Summary: A collection of little ideas I had... Rei/Minako. Not much else to say about it... please read and review.


Little one-shot fictions bundled together when I get a spare moment in my head. The M rating is here because most of these have adult references, although, not all of them do. Love Burns, as the name also imply, are only small segments featuring Minako and Rei. Since they are all really short doodles placed on a piece of paper, I know it isn't much.

Sailor Moon isn't mine. Never will be.

Please leave a review.

* * *

><p><span>Shot 1: Stillness<span>

"Minako..." Rei held her breath. Her lips still burned with her first confession, her body quivering slowly. "Are you alright?" Part of Rei wished dearly that she could reach out and hold Minako in her arms, but the blond seemed shell shocked. The gaze in blue eyes frozen in place, her blond hair wafting in the gentle breeze, a few strands fell into her eyes. The hope of reading any emotion Minako could show now impossible within the deep pools of darkened blue that so often shined with light hardly matched.

She nodded. This wasn't a surprise, she was the goddess of love after all, but even so...a goddess should be more expecting when her best friend of countless years, through many lives, through horrible deaths, it should be expected when a person of such a long history confesses undying love. Yet, here she stood, her secret lover, a barely there glimmer of hope Minako had held so close that it now rained from her eyes. She was rendered speechless. "You love me?" A question barely whispered in her breath made her heart beat with speed, and yet, her blood ran cold, fearing this to be a mere joke from the heavens. It would not be the first time, but she hoped her last had occurred long ago. She would give anything for this possible reality.

Her statue like body moved slightly, what had been a moment of panic, of shock, of awe, melted slowly into soft understanding, one step, two steps forward, Rei's face so very close that baited breath mingled. Now time ticked loudly, how long had they stood there, how long had it been since either of them uttered a word? It was unconventional...it was freighting. 'Say something!' Minako's mind screamed at her, even while Rei stood still, her eyes closed, her breath tense. 'Do something!' Again, Minako's mind screamed at her, but logic was a fleeting glory. Even if her mind told her to do it, her heart was trying to catch pace with the flood of inner turmoil that over countless years had just been washed away from a truth that was now reveled. Rei...Rei loved her...had love her for years, for lifetimes gone by. Rei had loved her then...still stood before her, still in love with her now. It was so very much to take in.

"I-I love you, Rei." Minako's voice unsteady as she continued not to move. In the stillness of seemingly frozen time, they had spoken of love, they stood still, reality hardly yet sinking in.

Shot 2: Touch

Her hands were soft, silky as they roamed across strands of raven hair, the smells of spice in the back of her mind. God did it feels so good. This simple action as tresses slipped between her fingers. She placed her hand across a cheek, smiling as Rei slept peacefully. It was warm under her cool fingertips, and idly, Minako wandered just how long the girl would rest before her eyes would open slowly. The look of calm would engulf her. She would pull Minako close. Her hands would roam through locks of blond and down a pale back, stopping only a moment to release a clasp, remove a bra. How soon would it be, how long would she need to wait until she was being kissed passionately, held protectively. Minako wasn't sure.

Her body screamed at her, as eyes of azure fluttered closed. Oh, how she couldn't wait. She longed for the feeling of hands roaming her shoulders, trail down her arms, taking any and all fabric with them. She hummed to herself in delight knowing Rei would breath hot air into her ears, forcing her to shutter involuntarily. She felt eager to turn her neck knowing full well Rei would nip her there softly, and kiss her way down her collar bone. Her fingers would trace little outlines across what would now be bare flesh, and Minako knew that when Rei allowed her fingers to caress her hips, she would moan quietly. Such innocent actions could make her start to melt, and with that her eyes flew open.

With an uneasy breath Minako watched her sleeping lover. She bit her lip, she was taking so long to awaken, and the temptation was building. Minako rarely took initiative, but today she just couldn't wait. She wanted Rei, needed Rei, and needed the woman now. With that her eyes clouded over, a grin on her lips as she took off her shirt, leaving only a plain white bra underneath. Slowly she leaned over the woman who was caught up in peaceful slumber. Again, her fingers tangled into tresses darker than night and lowered herself for a kiss.

It was only a moment before Rei was pleasantly surprised and began to pull Minako close, relishing the touch of the woman above her.

Shot 3: Tearful Gaze. (character immersion)

Love isn't ever wrong. True love doesn't have a set of rules, yet it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell. The stabbing, throbbing pain that will never be cured. That's what love is during the times all else seems to fail, when you've fallen past the point of being in love, and into the abyss of betrayal. To know she told you things, she whispered passionately in the throws of something never fully explained. That she claimed she loved you...she loved you...she had at one point...now, what were you? A fling? Who knows...

It mattered not who threw the first stone. It shattered the glass that protected the emotions. A brick wall you say? Fire a cannon at it. Break the brick, shoot down the soul. An impenetrable wall of ice? melt it...slowly. Melt it away into a puddle and look at the scene before you. Does she love her? Or is it...pity. Yes, surely it is. The look in her eyes isn't love. It's tearful, the embrace is only half hearted. You realize that she never betrayed you...she never put her hands on the girl in her arms. Not in the ways you thought. She never placed her lips on forbidden ground...she's soothing her friend. Her crying friend. Your friend too.

How easy it is to jump into conclusions. How simple it is, igniting the fires of jealousy. Kicking dirt, spitting slander. In great haste it is so very tempting when someone feels pain...someone like you. A woman, a blond, with love so deep it not only suffocates you, you become so blinded by the smokey haze, you fail to see the warmth. The truth that shines within the eyes of a woman who follows only a path of faith...how could you, a woman claiming love...how could you give up on the faith you had for her...your lover, that of a woman who's not always strong, but is at least always there when needed...How you could so easily forget?

Do you hate yourself for standing in a place you forgot to pay attention to? No, you merely walk over and bow down. Asking forgiveness of the gods, and the priestess in front of you. You beg that she will cast away the pain you feel. She will forgive you of the stones you threw...after all, it was pain that caused it, and there is no better redemption than to be bathed in water, raising you up from hateful world of malice...even if this bath is no more than a river on one's own cheeks.

As you bathe within your tears she stands from her place, walks over and says "It's alright." She had never placed blame or anger, it was only you. Never before has a person so willing forgiven you of anything, so rarely do you forgive yourself...but perhaps this once, Aino Minako, you'll allow yourself the vanity of true forgiveness. This one time, even if it is only one time, you'll let go of the self hate you harbor. You'll be lucky enough to see that you are truly loved and never forgotten.

Within a tearful gaze, one that blurs your sight, you may just be able to see the truth shining through, like that of a halo on an angel.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think. I know they were only short little ideas, but I was bored.<p> 


End file.
